Futago no Miko
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are priestesses who shared the similar powers and looks. Fifty-three years ago, their fate was tangled with Naraku's. Then, three years later, their fate once again tangled itself with Inuyasha's. This is another story of what truly happened fifty years ago. When fate put itself upon the lives of Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Naraku. Kindly RnR please!
1. Naraku

_**Konichiwa**_ **,** _ **minna**_ **-** _ **san**_ **!**

 **This is my first time writing an Inuyasha fic :D**

 **I hope you like it !**

 **Disclaimer : Thanks to Rumiko Takahashi for bringing one of my favorite anime of all times alive**

* * *

This is a story of what happened fifty years ago, according to my imagination *teehee*. Where fate put its hands on the lives of Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Naraku. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Fifty-three years ago**...

An arrow enveloped by bright purple light was shot into the sky and obliterate most of the demons. Another arrow was shot to clear up the remaining demons. Glancing down, a beautiful young woman in a priestess robe brought her bow back into her side.

"Kikyo, are you finished here?"

The 15-year-old priestess who went by the name of Kikyo looked at her side. Another young woman by her age was there.

"I'm done here, Kagome. You are?"

Kagome nodded and looked up into the sky. "The demons are getting more and more these days."

Kikyo followed Kagome and also looked up. "You're right."

"Let's head back now." Kagome said and walked away, followed by Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo were known as the 'Twin Priestesses'. They had the most similar looks in the entire world. They were both a strong priestesses and were very skilled in archery. The two of them were great friends. The only difference between them was only Kagome's face looked warmer than Kikyo.

"Kikyo- _nee_ - _san_ , Kagome- _nee_ - _san_!" Young Kaede ran out of their house to greet her older sister and her sister's friend. The three of them were living together in the same hut.

"We're back, Kaede." Kikyo smiled at her younger sister.

Kagome and Kikyo followed Kaede back into the hut, just the time as rain started to pour down.

"I have made dinner for us!" Kaede happily said.

"Well done, Kaede." Kikyo stroke Kaede's head gently.

Kagome was about to eat her meat when she sensed something outside their hut. She put down her bowl.

"What's wrong, Kagome- _nee_ - _san_?" Kaede asked worriedly. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that." Kagome said.

"Someone's outside." Kikyo added. "Stay here, Kaede."

Both Kagome and Kikyo stood up then went out from their hut. They were greeted with several men wearing armors.

"Demon slayers?" Kikyo asked.

"Good evening, Kagome- _sama_ , Kikyo- _sama_." One of the demon slayers bowed. "I am very sorry to have disturbed you both."

"Is there something you need?" Kikyo asked.

The demon slayer fished something out from his pocket and presented it to both Kagome and Kikyo. Both priestesses looked down on the item on his hand and their eyes widened.

"This is the _Shikon no Tama_." said the demon slayer. "However, it is badly tainted. We extracted it from a body of the demon that we killed recently."

Both Kikyo and Kagome didn't say anything.

"Please, Kagome- _sama_ , we would like you to be the guardian of the jewel and purify it from evil." The demon slayer bowed one more time and extended his opened palms to Kagome.

Kikyo looked at Kagome in silent. She fisted her hands on her side and glanced down at the jewel. Then, she glanced up again at Kagome.

Kagome stared down at the jewel and took it from the demon slayer's hands. "I will."

"Thank you very much, Kagome- _sama_!" The demon slayer bowed one more time and left the hut.

"Are you sure about this?" Kikyo asked as the demon slayers walked away.

Kagome looked down at the jewel on her hand. Didn't need too much time, a purification light was shimmering from within the jewel. "I'm sure." Kagome said and then she entered the hut again.

Kikyo stood under the rain outside the hut in silence. Her fists went tighter and she threw her sight somewhere else. Not only Kagome is the guardian of the Mount Hakurei's barrier, now she was also the guardian of the Sacred Jewel? This wasn't fair at all. They both had the similar strength, so why would Kagome got all the important roles?

* * *

Both Kikyo and Kagome were born with a strong spiritual powers. Together, they trained at Mount Hakurei in order to become a complete priestess. After their training was over, Kagome was chosen by the mountain to become its barrier's guardian. Kikyo was hurt by the mountain's choice. However, she knew she couldn't do anything about it so she let it slip. Besides, Kagome was her great friend. Kikyo didn't have the heart to hate her at all.

Throughout their years together, both Kikyo and Kagome became famous of their strong pure spiritual powers and their skills in archery. Kikyo was proud of herself, able to stand side by side with Kagome, who was the guardian of the sacred mountain's barrier. Confidence built up inside her, convincing her that she wasn't in the losing side of Kagome.

However, when Kagome was chosen to _also_ guard the Sacred Jewel, Kikyo could not stop feeling jealousy and envy inside of her heart. She knew very well her powers stood equal to Kagome, so why did the demon slayers chose Kagome over her to purify and guard the jewel? It wasn't fair for her.

And ever since Kagome became the guardian of the Sacred Jewel, more demons and evil humans came to the village in an attempt to steal the jewel. Kagome became more busy in slaughtering the demons and sending away the humans. The exorcism requests from other villages were fulfilled by Kikyo and Kaede.

"Prepare to die, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed and concentrated a bit. A second later, a powerful barrier engulfed her and repelled her attacker back to slam into a nearby tree. Her attacker groaned and Kagome glanced at him.

"A half-demon?" she asked. "Are you not tired yet?"

The half-demon stood up in rage. "Shut up! Give me the jewel!" He launched more attacks which were all repelled back by Kagome's barrier.

Kagome turned her body around and stared at the half-demon. His long dark black hair was flowing down and his eyes were as black as the midnight. He seemed stronger than average half-demons.

This particular half-demon had been trying to attack Kagome these past few days. Unlike her other enemies, the half-demon didn't give up at all. Every day, he would try to steal away the jewel.

"Half-demon, what is your name?" Kagome asked.

The half-demon growled and launched himself at Kagome. "Half-demon, half-demon! My name is Naraku!"

Kagome smiled and repelled Naraku's attack with her barrier. Naraku was sent back slamming into a tree. Kagome then turned her body around one more time and started to walk away. "Hear my words, Naraku. Get away from here. You cannot have the jewel."

Naraku winced in pain. "Damn you, Kagome! I'll get you someday!" he roared in anger.

* * *

Despite Kagome's warnings, Naraku kept coming back everyday to try and steal the jewel. Although he was keep slamming back into a tree or a rock because Kagome's strong barrier repelled him. However, he was so stubborn. Just like today.

"Prepare to die, Kagome!" Naraku roared.

Kikyo and Kaede, who were with Kagome at the time turned their bodies around. Before Naraku's body touched Kagome's barrier, Kikyo drew her bow and arrows and shot them. The arrows pinned Naraku into a nearby tree by his clothes.

"Damn it!" Naraku tried to wriggle free.

"Who is this half-demon?" Kikyo asked.

"I have a name, you wench! My name is Naraku!" yelled Naraku.

Kikyo brought down her bow and stared at Naraku for quite a while. "Naraku, huh." she murmured.

Kagome glanced at Kikyo and stared at her. Kikyo's brown eyes were _glimmering_. As if she was enchanted by Naraku. Kagome smiled to herself. It seemed like her good friend had fallen in love at first sight with the half-demon.

"Stop chasing the jewel, Naraku." Kagome warned. "Let's go, Kikyo, Kaede."

Kikyo and Kaede turned their bodies around and started to walk away along with Kagome.

"Damn it! Come back here, Kagome!" yelled Naraku.

* * *

Kikyo was walking peacefully down the hill when Naraku suddenly attacked her.

"This time I got you, Kagome!"

Kikyo drew her bow and arrows and shot them towards Naraku. The arrows pinned him into a nearby tree.

"Gah! Damn it, Kago—wait, you're not Kagome." Naraku raised an eyebrow.

Kikyo brought down her bow and smiled at Naraku. "I'm not."

Naraku stared at Kikyo for quite a while. "You're Kikyo." he said.

Kikyo nodded at Naraku's words. He then snorted. "Sorry. You have the similar presence as her."

Kikyo smiled. "It's okay. But why do you keep coming back? You know you can't have the jewel."

"Shut up!"

At Naraku's remarks, Kikyo braved herself to ask him something she had always wanted to ask. "Say, Naraku, why do you desire the jewel?"

Naraku stared at Kikyo and smiled smugly. "To be a full-fledged demon, of course!"

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment then opened her mouth to speak. "Why don't be a full-fledged human?"

"Huh?" Naraku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell are you blabbering? Why would I want to be a mere weak human?"

"But by wishing to be a human, the jewel will be purified." Kikyo said. "And then Kagome will be free from her duty as its guardian."

 _And I would be able to stand as equal as her once more_ , Kikyo added in her mind.

Naraku snorted. "I have no wishes to be a human. I will get that jewel to make myself stronger!"

At Naraku's refusal, Kikyo chuckled. "Alright, alright, I won't force you to think otherwise. Just don't push yourself too hard, Naraku."

Kikyo then turned her body around and walked away. Naraku stared at her back in confusion. Why would Kikyo be so concerned about him?

* * *

Naraku ran through the forest while he was dodging the attacks that were coming at him. Damn it, why would those demons chased after him? And today was the day he would lose his demons power and turned into a mortal as well!

A quite huge rock stood on his way and Naraku missed it. He tripped and fell down, just the time when the demons showed up to devour him. Naraku _tch_ ed and prepared his hands to rip those demons apart.

"Come here and get me, you filthy demons!" he yelled.

Just then, an arrow flew past him and blasted those demons into pieces. Naraku stared blankly and turned his head around. Kagome was there, her bow was back at her side.

Naraku stared at her. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked down and smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

Naraku _tch_ ed. "The hell are you doing?"

"Saving you, of course. What else?" Kagome replied.

"I don't need your help!" Naraku stood up angrily and crackled his hands. "But one good thing for sure, I can take the jewel from you! Right here right now!"

Kagome sighed. "At least you can thank me for saving you from those demons."

"Hah! You wish!" Naraku mocked.

Kagome sighed again. "You should stop for today. There is a hut down this path, you should hide there."

Naraku's body went frozen instantly. Could it be...

"Today is the day you become mortal, isn't it? I can sense your demon powers is fading away." Kagome replied with a warm smile. "You can try to snatch the jewel away after your power is back. Today, you should rest."

Naraku stared at Kagome. A minute later, he stared at her angrily. "Do you think I'm so powerless?!"

At Naraku's question, another sigh escaped from Kagome's mouth. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. I felt bad enough already for sending you slamming back into tress or rocks because of my barrier. Just for today, let's call it off. If you really insist on fighting me, let's do it tomorrow when you have your powers back."

Naraku's anger dissipated immediately and something _warm_ filled his heart. Kagome's kind smile and warm words bore deep into his memory.

* * *

Ever since that day, Naraku stopped attacking Kagome and instead watching over her. Whenever there were demons or evil humans tried to attack her, Naraku was always there to protect her. In just a short time, he became her guardian. His desire on having the Sacred Jewel was gone, replaced by his desire on seeing Kagome's warm smile at him everyday. He didn't care about his status as half-demon anymore. All he cared about was that if he could protect Kagome like this everyday, then he wouldn't mind becoming a half-demon.

As Naraku always stayed by Kagome's side, whenever she went away from the village to exorcist demons, he would tag along. Along his journey with her, Kikyo's words kept replaying itself inside of his mind.

 _By wishing to be a human, the jewel will be purified. And then Kagome will be free from her duty as its guardian_.

If Kagome was free from her duty as the jewel's guardian, did it mean she would just be a normal human girl?

"Of course." Kagome answered when he asked her that question one day. The two of them were sitting on a hill, enjoying the gentle afternoon breeze. "But even now I am a normal human girl."

"What do you mean?"

"There are three types of priestesses. One, are those who were born with a strong spiritual powers. Two, are those who train hard to enhance their spiritual powers, and three, those who possess both of the characteristics." Kagome explained. "Each of these types have their own weaknesses. For those who were born with it, they are forbidden to feel human emotions as it can weaken them. Emotions such as love, hate, jealousy, and envy are strictly forbidden. For those who train to get it, they are forbidden to stray away from their way of training. Simply put, they have to train every single day until the end of their lives. For those who were born and train, they are forbidden to feel human emotions more than one time. Meaning, if they fell in love, they can only fall in love with one single person for the rest of their lives. The spiritual powers cannot be weaken by anything else, except by death and if you break the rules I have mentioned."

Naraku nodded softly in understanding. "So eventhough you are the guardian of Mount Hakurei's barrier and the jewel, you are still a normal human girl?"

"A normal human girl with a strong spiritual powers," Kagome laughed. "but eventhough the jewel is purified, I am still holding responsibility in guarding Mount Hakurei's barrier."

"But aren't you purifying the jewel every single damn day?" Naraku asked.

"All I did is stopping the evil from corrupting the jewel." Kagome smiled. "If the jewel is truly purified, it will disappear forever from this world."

"And how is it possible?" Naraku asked.

At this, Kagome smiled at Naraku once more and he could fill the comforting warmth inside of him. How he wished he could see it every single day until he was dead. "By wishing the right wish upon the jewel."

"The right wish?" Naraku asked. "What is that?"

Kagome shook her head gently. "I don't know. Besides, I have the feeling that this isn't the right time yet. The jewel will be purified someday. Until the day comes, I have to keep purifying the evil from the jewel."

"What would happen when the jewel fall into the hands of bad guys?" Naraku asked.

"The jewel will be too corrupted. It will turn evil. War will be everywhere." Kagome answered. "Evil happens everyday. It's not easy you know, purifying the jewel every single day. The more evil this world is, the more corrupted the jewel will be."

"So you have to guard the jewel until the right time comes?" Naraku asked. "Eventhough you don't know when it is?"

Kagome nodded and chuckled. "But being its guardian, I have a longer lifespan than the average humans. So you will still be seeing me for a long time."

Naraku smiled. "I don't mind."

Kagome smiled back and the two of them enjoyed the breeze together. Little did they know, a pair of brown eyes were watching them from within the trees behind them. Those eyes were filled with anger.

Kikyo clenched her bow hard. She had overheard everything and she felt angry. Not just angry. Her jealousy and envy came back to her, even stronger than before.

Not only Kagome stole the important roles that she knew she could have, but she also stole the man she had her eyes on! It wasn't fair at all! How come Kagome could have a better life than her?

Her clench on her bow hardened, and Kikyo made up his mind. If she couldn't have Naraku to herself, then so did Kagome. She wouldn't allow Kagome to steal anything away from her anymore.

* * *

Naraku ran back into the village in excitement. He couldn't wait to tell Kagome on how he slayed that giant snake demon today. Naraku ran up the stairs which would lead him into Kagome's shrine.

The priestess was busy purifying the jewel today. The jewel gradually became more tainted as each day passed and Kagome spent a longer time in purifying it. Naraku happily offered his help to slay demons who came to stole the jewel. Sometimes, he also came with Kikyo and Kaede to answer the exorcism request that came to them. Naraku felt uneasy to leave Kagome alone, but she would always encourage him to go. Kagome knew Kikyo would be happy to have more time with Naraku, and she also knew that by spending more time with Kikyo and Kaede, Naraku would grow to treasure humans more. Whenever Naraku was gone, Kagome's barrier around the shrine would always repel the demons.

"Kagome!" Naraku called from outside of the shrine. "Are you done?"

Seconds later, Kagome opened the door. "Welcome back, Naraku." she greeted him with the warm smile he loved. "I reckon you managed to slay that snake demon?"

"Of course!" Naraku answered. "It was pretty weak and I hardly had any difficulties with it!"

"Thank goodness. Now the villagers wouldn't be worry anymore." Kagome smiled and stepped out from the shrine. She closed the doors behind her and stepped out from her barrier.

"You look tired." Naraku held Kagome's hand and stared at her in worry. "You should rest, Kagome. You've been spending your power for three days straight."

Kagome nodded weakly as Naraku brought her into his hold. They were about to turn their bodies around and walked down the stairs when a voice startled them.

"NARAKU!"

Both Naraku and Kagome turned their bodies around instantly and their eyes met with a pair of Kikyo's own eyes. She was glaring at them in hurt and her bow and arrow were in position.

"Kikyo?" Naraku called. "What are you doing?"

Kikyo squinted down her eyes in anger. "If I could not have you to myself, then neither can Kagome!"

Kikyo released her arrow and it flew straight to both Naraku and Kagome. Naraku quickly covered Kagome with his body and the arrow shot straight to his heart. The force within the arrow threw Naraku's body several meters back and pinned his body into a huge tree behind Kagome's shrine. Shimmering white light that engulfed the arrow dissipated and Naraku could feel his consciousness was slipping away.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Be quiet, Kagome!" Kikyo yelled back, sending Kagome into an abrupt silence. "This is all your fault! I won't let you have him!"

"Kikyo, what the—"

"I am aware of Naraku's love for you!" Kikyo yelled in anger. "But I'm not giving him to you! First was the barrier, then the jewel, and now you want to have Naraku?! I won't let it happen! I won't let you take away what is mine anymore!"

"Kikyo—"

"If I seal Naraku away, then none of us would be able to have him." Kikyo huffed and turned her body around. She quickly walked down the stairs, leaving Kagome with—the now sealed—Naraku.

"Naraku!" Kagome ran to the tree.

"Ka—Kagome..."

"Hold on, I'll remove this arrow for you!" Kagome said and she touched the arrow, only to wince in pain as the arrow didn't recognize her as the shooter.

"Ka—Kagome..." Naraku called weakly. "I—I love you... You are the first one to have ever opened their hearts for me... I—I truly love you..."

Then Naraku's voice stopped and his head dropped down. The seal had taken its effect on him. Kagome looked up and tears trickled down from her eyes.

How did it happen? She had never meant to hurt Kikyo's feelings. She knew very well her love towards Naraku, so she didn't dare to harbor those same feelings as her. She knew Naraku loved her, but she didn't have the heart to reject him. She didn't have those feelings for him, but she knew she loved having him by her side. Naraku made her comfortable and felt safe. She thought if he spent more time with Kikyo, his feelings for her would gradually change its target to Kikyo.

"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed in pain and guilt.

 _I'm so sorry, Naraku. This is all my fault_.

* * *

 **Done ! There you go :3**

 **So what do you think about this ?**

 **Please leave your review and/or flames !**

 **P.S : I'm so sorry Kikyo is so mean in this fic, but don't blame my imagination *teehee***


	2. Inuyasha

_**Konichiwa**_ **,** _ **minna**_ **-** _ **san**_ **!**

 **Here is the second part of this fic *as well as the last* :D**

 **I hope you like it !**

 **Disclaimer : Thanks to Rumiko Takahashi for bringing one of my favorite anime of all times alive**

* * *

 **Three years later**...

"Prepare to die, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed as she willed her barrier to engulf her. Her attacker got repelled by her barrier and was sent slamming back into a nearby rock, crushing it.

Kagome turned her body around to face her attacker and another sigh escaped from her mouth. "Why don't you stop this Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha—the half human half dog demon—stood up and crackled his hand. "Keh! Do you actually think I would let you go that easily?"

Kagome sighed again as a memory came into her. Three years ago, Naraku had also said the similar thing to her. Facing off Inuyasha reminded Kagome a lot of Naraku when he still tried to take the Sacred Jewel away from her. Just like Naraku, Inuyasha got his name asked by Kagome after she sent him slamming back into a tree with her barrier. And just like Naraku, Inuyasha was stubborn enough to not let the Sacred Jewel go.

"Let's just stop this." Kagome turned her body around and was about to walk away when she suddenly felt so dizzy.

Kagome lost her consciousness quickly and fell on to the ground.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled in protest. "Don' just fall asleep! It's not fun to steal the jewel without you putting up a fight!"

Inuyasha's yelling and protests died down as Kagome didn't reply anything. He looked at her figure in silence and slowly made his way to her.

"O—Oi, Kagome?" Inuyasha softly called.

As her barrier didn't repel him, Inuyasha instinctly knew that something was wrong with Kagome. He crouched down beside her and saw her pale sweating face.

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha called and picked Kagome's body to his arms. "Hey! Are you okay?"

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's forehead and gasped upon feeling the scorching heat. "You're burning!"

Without a waste of time, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and glanced at right and left to find somewhere to put her into rest. Luckily, he found an abandoned hut at the river banks not far from where he was standing. Inuyasha quickly brought Kagome to the hut.

Inside the hut, he found an abandoned futon and a piece of cloth. He placed Kagome on the futon and covered her with his Fire-Rat robe. He took the cloth and dipped it into the river water and took it back inside. He placed the wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. Kagome was panting and sweating so hard it made Inuyasha stared at her in silence.

During her fight with him, Inuyasha realized that Kagome looked so strong. So calm and yet so kind-hearted. Now that she was sick, she looked more _normal_. She didn't look like a very powerful priestess like she used to.

Kagome's features started to enter Inuyasha's mind clearly. Her long wavy black hair, her pale skin, and her warm smile which was hidden right now. A soft moan escaped from Kagome's mouth and it snapped Inuyasha back into his senses. He watched as Kagome slowly opened her eyes and showing her brown orbs.

Kagome shifted her gaze and was taken by surprise to see Inuyasha beside her. "Inu... yasha?" she called softly.

"Yo." Inuyasha replied. "You collapsed out of fever."

Kagome lifted her body up while groaning a bit. She sat on the futon and looked around. "Where is this?"

"An abandoned hut near where we fought." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha. The half-demon looked elsewhere immediately as he felt embarrased seeing Kagome's smile at him. At the same time, Kagome's smile warmed his heart. The only human that had ever smiled at him was his mother.

"Say Inuyasha, why do you desire the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"To be a full-fledged demon, of course!" Inuyasha replied. "Then I don't have to hear others call me half-demon!"

Kagome chuckled and Inuyasha glared at her. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Ah sorry, sorry," Kagome apologized but still chuckling. "you just remind me of a half-demon I met three years ago. You and him are so much alike."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Keh! Don't lump me with another half-demon!"

Kagome laughed. "You are so similar to him. Both of you desire to be a full-fledged demon, at the same time you both have the kindness just like humans."

"What kindness!" Inuyasha snorted. "I helped you because it won't be any fun if I steal away the jewel without you putting up a fight!"

Kagome chuckled again. "See, that's exactly the kindness I spoke of. But eventhough you are kind-hearted, I won't give you the jewel."

"Hah! I'll steal the jewel from you!" Inuyasha snorted.

The now 18 years old priestess laughed again. "Let's see you try."

Inuyasha stood up and smiled proudly. "You'll see, Kagome! I will take that jewel from you!"

* * *

Kagome stepped out from her shrine's barrier and closed the doors behind her. She turned her body around to face the tree where Naraku was sealed by Kikyo since three years ago. Except right now, there was nothing else on the tree.

A year after Naraku was sealed, his body slowly withered away. Kagome knew exactly why. His broken heart for being separated from her started to eat his own flesh. Kagome knew that, but she couldn't do anything. Only Kikyo could remove the arrow, but ever since that day, both of them had been growing further away. Kagome was busy with her duties as a guardian, and Kikyo rarely came back to the village due to her excorsing duties.

Kagome could only watched in silence as Naraku's body completely disappeared. After his body were gone, the sealing arrow turned into dust as it no longer seal anyone.

Kagome walked to the tree and slowly rub the spot where the arrow hit Naraku's heart. She closed her eyes and whispered a soft apology to the wind.

From afar, Inuyasha was watching Kagome in silence. Kagome seemed so sad when she looked at the tree. Everytime after she purify the jewel, she would always apologize to the wind as she gently put her hands on the tree. No matter how soft her voice was, Inuyasha's ears would always picked up her apology. Inuyasha didn't know what had happened, but he knew Kagome had lost a dear friend of hers.

Remembering Kagome's words from the other day made Inuyasha guessed roughly that the half-demon who she met three years ago was the one that she lost.

After apologizing, Kagome turned her body around one more time and walked down the stairs. Inuyasha didn't make any move from the branch he was standing on, but his eyes were following Kagome closely. Inuyasha knew Kagome was a very powerful priestess, but he wondered whether she wanted to be a normal human girl or not.

A normal girl where she didn't have to be a guardian for anything. A normal girl where she didn't have to battled demons everyday. A normal girl where she didn't have to exhaust her powers. A normal girl where she could live freely. A normal girl where she could live the life she wanted to.

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt _compassion_ towards Kagome.

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop hiding and come out. I know you're there." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stepped out from the bushes and came to meet Kagome face to face. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in silence as his eyes stared at blood which covering her. The blood of the demons which she slayed a moment earlier.

Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze and then laughed nervously. "Ah, sorry. I'll take a bath for a moment."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you not scared I will attack you by surprise and steal the jewel?"

At this, Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha. "I know you won't do it, Inuyasha." replied Kagome and she walked away.

Leaving Inuyasha who stared at her back in silence. Just now... Kagome's smile... How it warmth his heart. Inuyasha felt _happy_ when Kagome smiled like that at him.

And since that day, Inuyasha's only wish was to see Kagome's smile at him every single day.

* * *

Kikyo shot another arrow to clean up the remaining demons. She brought down her bow and sighed. Lately, the demons increased in number. Kikyo had lost count how many exorcism requests she accepted in the past few weeks. Kikyo _tch_ ed. Kagome's power over the jewel must have weakened.

 _ **I**_ _should have been the guardian instead of her_ , Kikyo's heart said.

"Kagome! I thought you're in the shrine! Why—hold on, you're not Kagome."

Kikyo turned her head around to see a silver haired half-demon was standing behind her. His pair of doggy ears twitched and he sniffed the air. "You have a similar scent as Kagome." said the half-demon.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha answered.

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha in silence. Just then, a voice came from afar.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Ah, Kagome called me. See ya!" He then jumped away, leaving Kikyo who was staring at his back while clenching her bow hard.

"Oh there you are." Kagome said as Inuyasha landed in front of her shrine. "How did the slaying go?"

"Piece of cake!" Inuyasha replied. "By the way Kagome, who is the priestess who has a similar scent as you? I met her just a moment ago, and I mistook her for you. She's just like your mirror."

At Inuyasha's description, Kagome smiled softly. Her gaze suddenly softened and for some reasons, Inuyasha felt a sting of pain in his heart. He didn't like it. He didn't like that kind of sad and soft smile from Kagome.

"That's Kikyo." Kagome answered. "We were once called as the Twin Priestesses."

"Once?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Kagome nodded. "We fell apart since three years ago."

Inuyasha went silent for a few seconds. "You mean, when you lost the half-demon you met?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I lost someone?"

Embarrasment crept up at Inuyasha's face. He quickly threw his gaze somewhere else and scratched his cheek awkwardly. "That—uh—I—I always saw you rubbing that big tree behind your shrine everytime you finished purifying the jewel. And—and you were always apologizing. Just—I'm just making a guess."

Kagome widened her eyes at Inuyasha's confession. She never realized that the half-demon had been watching her so closely. Kagome smiled as warmth filled her heart. This was the first time someone had been watching over her so carefully like that. All this time, she had been feared by others because of her powers. Even when Naraku was looking after her, the warmth she felt was totally different from Inuyasha's.

"You're right. I lost a dear friend three years ago. A half-demon that I had mentioned the other day." Kagome replied. "It was my fault that he was gone."

"What did you do?" Inuyasha blurted out of curiosity. "Not that I'm prying!"

Kagome chuckled. "It's a bit complicated. Kikyo was angry at that time and she sealed the half-demon away. A year later, his body withered away."

Inuyasha fisted his hands on his side as another pain stung his heart. It felt... _weird_ listening the word 'his' rolling out from Kagome's mouth. "He must have been so precious to you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "He was the first one to show kindness to me, after all this time demons and people feared me. He was a really dear friend." Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "And now I have you, Inuyasha. Thank you."

Upon hearing the word 'friend', the pain in Inuyasha's heart subsided. But when he heard Kagome said that she got him now, his heart was thumping hard. He was smiling wide and felt really happy.

And ever since that day, Inuyasha swore to protect Kagome. No matter what.

* * *

Kikyo had just returned from a nearby cave after nursing a burnt thief named Onigumo, when she met Inuyasha who was sitting on a hill.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head around to see who called him. "Oh, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled and sat down next to him. "I thought you're gonna mistake me for Kagome again."

"Nah, Kagome is off to Mount Hakurei." Inuyasha replied. "She said the barrier was weakening so she went there to fix it."

Kikyo clenched her bow. Could she... Could she try it again this time? She failed with Naraku before, but she couldn't fail again this time right?

Kikyo sighed which caught Inuyasha's attention as his ears twitched. "Kagome is such a busy girl."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah she is."

"What about the jewel?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagome took it with her." Inuyasha replied. "She said the pure aura in the mountain can help her purifying it."

"Say Inuyasha, why do you desire the jewel?" Kikyo asked.

At Kikyo's question, Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment. A gentle breeze passed through as he remembered the same question Kagome had asked him. "I desired the jewel to be a full-fledged demon."

"Desire _d_?" Kikyo repeated.

"I don't desire the jewel anymore now." Inuyasha replied.

"Why?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha smiled as he stared into the blue sky and the white clouds. "I desire something else. Something that is more precious than the jewel."

Kikyo clenched her bow harder. She braved herself to ask. "Which is?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

Anger started to built up inside of Kikyo. _Again_ , she lost to Kagome! First was Naraku, and now Inuyasha? Both who were managed to capture her heart the moment she laid her eyes on them!

No! Kikyo wouldn't lose to Kagome! She lost Naraku three years ago, she wouldn't lose Inuyasha this time!

"But you can't be with her." Kikyo said. Inuyasha's ears twitched again and he looked at her.

"Why?" he asked, his voice sounded a little offended.

Kikyo sighed. "Because Kagome is the guardian. A guardian can't fall in love."

"Kagome said she can, only one time." Inuyasha replied. "She told me about the three types of priestesses and its rules."

"Yeah, but she fell in love already with Naraku before." Kikyo lied. "She can't fall in love again with you."

A sting of pain struck Inuyasha's heart and he stood up in rage. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not." Kikyo replied. "Why would I lie to you? It's the truth."

"Kagome said Naraku is a dear friend of hers! I trust her!" Inuyasha said.

"Would she be so sad when he was gone if she didn't have any feelings towards him?" Kikyo asked. "Don't you think it's odd? If she truly loves you, she wouldn't dwell in sorrow anymore for losing Naraku."

Inuyasha bit back his reply as doubts started to fill his heart. What Kikyo said just now somehow made sense to him. But even so, he trusted Kagome.

But... What if what Kikyo said was true? What if he really could not have Kagome's heart?

Kikyo smirked quietly as she saw doubts in Inuyasha's eyes. "You better off with someone else, Inuyasha. Someone who isn't a guardian. Someone... Like me."

* * *

When Kagome returned from Mount Hakurei, she was surprised to see Inuyasha and Kikyo were so close. The barrier around the mountain had rippled due to the change in her heart, so she went there to fix it. She had gone for just a few weeks, but during those few weeks, it seemed like Kikyo had managed to grasp Inuyasha's heart.

They were practically inseparable. Even when Kagome came home, Inuyasha didn't welcome her. Wherever Kikyo went, Inuyasha was there with her. Pain stung Kagome's heart hard, but she let it slip. She couldn't hate Kikyo or Inuyasha. If both of them were happy with each other, then so be it.

Eventhough Kagome was suffering inside due to her broken heart. But she chose to stay away and loved Inuyasha from within the shadows. Kagome decided that her happiness is Inuyasha's happiness. As long as he was happy, she was happy too.

That night, Kikyo came to her when she was purifying the jewel inside of her shrine. Ever since she knew Inuyasha was with Kikyo, Kagome decided to seclude herself in her shrine to purify the jewel.

"Kagome." Kikyo called from outside of her barrier. Kagome opened her eyes and concentrated to open the barrier so Kikyo could come in. The doors were opened and Kikyo stepped in. "I need the jewel."

Kagome didn't say anything and looked down at the jewel. Black swirls started to fill the jewel once more and Kagome knew the cause. There was a quite big darkness inside of Kikyo's heart, and it was deviling the jewel.

"What for?" Kagome asked.

"To change Inuyasha into a human." Kikyo replied. "He has agreed with me to make a wish upon the jewel to be a human tomorrow morning at the forest. To live the rest of his life with me as a human."

Pain stung Kagome's heart once more time. Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down and to be strong. "I can't let you have it. The jewel is too corrupted right now."

"I don't care! I need it!" Kikyo insisted. "You'll be free from the duty as its guardian when Inuyasha made the wish!"

"That is not the right wish, Kikyo." Kagome replied. "And if you insist on using the jewel, the evil inside will consume Inuyasha's soul. I won't let that happen."

"Give it to me!"

"I can't."

STAB!

"Argh!" Kagome fell down as an arrow shot her shoulder. She glanced back to see Kikyo was in a shooting position.

"If you don't want to give it, then I'll take it by force." Kikyo said as she lowered down her bow and walked towards the jewel.

"No, don't Kikyo!" Kagome screamed, wincing in pain as blood started to taint her priestess robe. "Don't hurt Inuyasha!"

"Be quiet!" Kikyo screamed back. "I won't let you take anything away from me ever again!"

Kikyo snatched the jewel and ran away from the shrine.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called. "Don't do this! Kikyo!"

* * *

Kagome dragged her feet as she walked in the forest to find both Kikyo and Inuyasha. She had taken out Kikyo's arrow from her shoulder but the wound was not closing. Blood colored her robe and her right arm felt numb.

 _I have to find them and stop them from using the jewel_!, Kagome said in her mind.

Just then, something crept up from Kagome's behind and attacked her. On the same spot where Kikyo's arrow stabbed her.

"Argh!" Kagome fell down.

"Hah! Serves you right, Kikyo! Now I have gained a new body through that human thief Onigumo, and I will kill you for separating me and Kagome!"

Kagome widened her eyes as she recognized the voice.

"Na—Naraku?"

Naraku went into a silence as he watched the woman who was lying in front of him. His heart filled with rage as he realized he had hurt Kagome, not Kikyo. Revenge blinded him and he darted off, shouting Kikyo's name and determined to kill her.

Kagome forced herself up and started to walk again. She must find Inuyasha and Kikyo, as soon as possible.

* * *

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha turned his head around as he saw the priestess he knew drew her bow. Her arrow was in the position and a second later, she released the arrow. The arrow stabbed him right on his heart and pinned him down to a tree. The same tree where Naraku was once sealed. Inuyasha's lost his grip on the Sacred Jewel and the jewel rolled on the ground.

"Kikyo! How—how could you—"

The priestess walked towards Inuyasha while shedding tears. She dropped her bow as she felt her last remaining powers faded away. She crouched down to take the jewel and held it in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha... I'm so sorry..."

Upon hearing the voice, Inuyasha's eyes widened. That wasn't Kikyo's voice. "Ka—Kagome..."

"I love you, I really really love you." Kagome whispered. "You are the first man I have ever loved. I am so sorry..."

Inuyasha widened his eyes. Kagome... She... She had never lied to him, like he always believed.

"Ka—Kagome..." Inuyasha called one more time as his consciousness started to slip away. A second later, Inuyasha's eyes were closed as Kagome's seal managed to effect him. Kagome's tears trickled down from her eyes and she clenched the Sacred Jewel in her hands tight. She then collapsed from her wounds and closed her eyes forever.

Not long after, her body turned into several orbs of light in front of the sealed Inuyasha and soared up into the sky.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **So I have been having this imagination since a while, and I am so happy I can finally write it down !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **I am accepting reviews and/or flames, of course :D**


End file.
